


Interactive

by Trytofocus



Series: Gallery AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Collar, Drowning, Gag, Gallery au, Hardcore BDSM, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Sex, Non concensual bondage, Rope Bondage, Whump, dark!shiro, leash, non concsnsual breath play, non consensual voyeurism, non sexual bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trytofocus/pseuds/Trytofocus
Summary: Short twitter threads about displays where the audience is allowed to interact with Keith physically.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Gallery AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1105866
Comments: 26
Kudos: 30





	1. Water Tank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is pulled in and out of a water tank at the behest of the audience. 
> 
> CW for this chapter: non consensual bondage, non consensual breath play, drowning

The button is pressed and the _click click click_ of the chain gives Keith only a few precious seconds to breathe in deep before his head is submerged. He tries not to panic, even though he is bound, hanging upside down over a tank full of water. His wet hair distributes itself in flowing sheets around his face, obscuring his features, tight with concentration. He knows the show-runners won’t let anything happen to him and sure enough, twenty seconds in, the chain pulls on his ankle bindings and he is lifted up again. It can’t be as agonizingly slow as Keith imagines, but he is impatient. He releases his breath halfway up and chugs in air the moment his mouth breaks the surface. Blissfully unobstructed by a gag this time. It’s been a hot few showings since he’s been allowed the luxury.

He dangles like a fresh catch, his mouth open wide, eyes tightly shut as he sways loosely, panting. He wishes he could use his hands to wipe the water off his face but they’re tied off behind his back and to a damned rope harness at his crotch, keeping them straight behind him and not allowing any movement. As if that wasn’t enough, a rope runs around and between his elbows, cinching them together and making his back arch painfully. More rope runs above and under his knees giving him rather the appearance of a mermaid, as one of the riggers mentioned before hoisting Keith up, turning his world upside down.

His hair drips water into the tank and he tries to snap his head to clear his vision. The spectators can’t get to him thanks to the barrier and guarding staff all around the tank but a line of them has formed at the control panel that is now the bane of his existence in this exhibition. Interactives are awful, and Keith is a fan favorite. So he is assigned them often. At least he can look forward to a long break in between showings, if he’s lucky. If the crowd is sufficiently satisfied until another one can be arranged. After all, their rarity is what makes them so popular.

He’s put up no fuss today during prep, though they did achieve that by rolling in the tank only after Keith was tied up proper. The hook that went into the massive knot in between his ankles hoisted him off the floor, so far so good, not even blindfolded, not even gagged. But they obviously wanted his reaction to this. He thrashed in the air when the tank rolled in. Thrashed and screamed and cursed. Before anybody even showed up Shiro was already there, smirking like a shark, unhinged and impatient to be the very first one to test it. The first time was terrifying and Keith even used his newly found freedom of speech to beg Shiro not to do it. But he only waited long enough to admire Keith’s terror before the button was pressed and that freedom was null as he had to stop 300 gallons of water from rushing into his lungs.


	2. Leash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro taunts Keith while yanking on his leash through a hole in the glass.

Keith is lovingly set up behind a sheet of glass. He’s wrapped up all nice and secure in red rope and gagged quiet. He can’t move an inch from where Shiro holds his leash taunt, threaded through the hole in the glass and connected to a collar around his neck. It’s tall over his throat, thick red leather. The D ring the leash is attached to clicks and clangs as it meets the glass when Shiro jerks the leash hard.

It's fun to tell a furious Keith how good he looks with his face plastered to the glass and him not being able to say or do anything. Keith's legs are fixed to the floor so he won't be able to yank the leash out of Shiro's hand. Shiro fantasises of touching him but hasn't quite upgraded his patronage for these sort of privileges yet. Some showings, like this one, are interactive but they're never more than a tease and often leave him frustrated and wanting more.

Keith is a captive audience, forced to listen as Shiro lists all the things he'd like to do to him if it wasn't for this damn glass, distantly grateful for the separation while Shiro's metal hand traces his body over the glass and mocks him with gross promises and backhanded compliments. He often uses it to tap on the glass, all the patrons do, but Shiro's metallic tap is distinctive. It used to be hidden under a glove but now that it's just the two of them (and some inconspicuous guards in the corner) he's let his hair down, shrugged his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves.

It looks dangerous, and Keith is once again so glad for the glass and the Gallery handlers waiting to intervene if their merchandise comes close to being damaged. But Shiro behaves and follows the rules. He may be a patron, he tells him mournfully, but Keith is not his. Not yet anyway.

He lets Keith go for a bit, lets him sit back on his heels, the leash on low tension, and watches him trying to avoid eye contact while being fully on display. His shoulders strain with how tight his wrists and elbows are cinched together behind his back. The gag in his mouth prevents him from speaking but Keith thinks that's better this way. He wouldn't have anything to say to Shiro's cruel mockery stuck as he was in this position. His gaze is disarming, and even though Keith isn't naked, he feels like he is.

He keeps his head turned away to the side, like a timid dog. Breathing better now that the collar isn't choking him. His raven hair falls around his face artfully, Shiro thinks. So damn lovely. Shiro gives him another generous moment before pulling him close again. His muffled sounds of discomfort and labored breath like music to his ears. It fogs the glass close to his face and Shiro wishes he could wipe the water away, impatient to see those big purple eyes up close again. He can't control Keith wanting to keep them shut but he memorizes seeing himself in them when he gets the chance.

One day he would have Keith all to himself where nobody can take this away from him, no time limits, no barriers. Until then, sadly, this would have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on twitter @try_tofocus and tumblr @trytofocus !

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on twitter @ Try_tofocus or tumblr @Trytofocus


End file.
